


Into Light

by WonderstruckGuardian



Series: Into Dark [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Reincarnations, USS Enterprise - Freeform, endings and beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckGuardian/pseuds/WonderstruckGuardian
Summary: Hope, at times, has ruled the world, and sometimes fear must bow down. The wind has told you a story of life, of a shining world reborn like the sunrise at the end of a long night. Though this story nears its end, the Guardians' journey will last far beyond the present. Their legends will ripple throughout time and space, and you can hear them, always, if you close your eyes and listen to the ever-present turning of the cosmos. A new dawn is coming, dear friends, and it is time to let this time of darkness end. For the Guardians will rise again, and again, and again...*3rd in Into Dark trilogy*
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Into Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617994
Kudos: 2





	Into Light

**_(In the End…)_ **

In the year 2617.03, the Man in the Moon took pity. The fairy, the Guardian of Memories turned from wing to wingless, feathers to human skin. He did not take the thing she hated most, MiM left her immortality.

_The Humans had spread far and wide; the Universe could no longer hide._

**_(…Is the Beginning)_ **

Toothiana.

That was her name, but don't humans have a last one too?

Yes. Yes, most of them do.

The name she choose was the name of a ghost, a hint, a reminder of what the earth had lost.

Frost.

**_(The Final Frontier)_ **

A terrain world, born from ice,

A fleet of starships, dancing lights.

Alien planets, they existed it was true!

She pasted though ranks, her shirt was blue.

Tooth was a dentist, a doctor and more,

She was an explorer,

going where no one has ever gone before.

But still she hoped beyond her grief, that belief was not gone, as one might think.

**_(Supernova)_ **

Maybe around 3,999,999,274, years had passed since 700 year war. The Sun would explode, and a part of the fairy would be gone forever, life a bore. And then she learned something while she worked on a starship she knew not the name, only its number, NCC-1701-A.

And the Earth disappeared in a storm of fire, with it, the palaces, clouds, workshops and warrens. Only the book of the Guardians remained, the last of the legends Toothiana Frost saved.

**_(The Life)_ **

But hope at times has ruled the world, and sometimes fear must bow down. The moon was gone, like Mother Earth, in the darkness the truth still shone.

Among the shadows was where she found it…while a line was straightened and a life was taken.

_Reincarnations, one and all,_

_Ensign, Commander,_

_Captain, Engineer._

Her friends, her comrades had lived again. Maybe, maybe a new time would begin.

**_(Rise of the Old, Rise of the New)_ **

Furball, blood and superhuman strength,

the captain breathed, he was saved!

He was Jack, she knew that true,

it was all in his laugh, cold to blue.

Bunny was born of volcanoes, sand and fire,

and to Tooth, he was a few positions higher.

Sandy of course, could talk out loud.

He knew the stars and where to fly;

he knew which phasers should be fired.

North was the last, the hardest to find,

but when she did,

he was the head of the engineering line.

**_(Guardians of Childhood; Guardians of the Stars)_ **

So maybe they no longer remembered all that they'd once known, but as long as one remembers, the Guardians, will never lose.

No longer the Guardians of Childhood, but something far, far greater. The Universe was at their fingers; Now, they must protect it.

Tooth wrote one more thing in the back of the Guardian book, one last thing, before the next lives of the Guardians began. And what she wrote, was this:

**_We were Guardians of Childhood,_ **

**_We are the Protectors of all worlds alike,_ **

**_We will be the Guardians of the Stars,_ **

**_And we vow protect the Universe,_ **

**_With our lives._ **

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final work in the "Into Dark" trilogy.
> 
> I wanted to try something new while writing this, so this final part goes in a decidedly different direction than the first two works.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
